


And Our World is Almost Beautiful Again

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Leia wants to show her papa what she has learned





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=83786#cmt83786) prompt

“Papa, papa, look!” Leia waved at Bail with all the excitement a 6 year old could muster.

“What is it, darling?” Bail asked, more than happy to put his senatorial work aside for his daughter. Since the rise of the Empire the Senate was only a sham anyway. A republican relic left to placate the systems and give their rulers a forum where they could complain in public.

“Daddy showed me a new trick”, Leia said and her expression changed. Her face became very concentrated, her eyes focused on a decorative vase in the corner. The same vase started to float. At first it just hovered above the ground but then it rose higher and higher until it nearly touched the ceiling.

“That’s amazing”, Bail said.

Leia grinned, forget the vase and it fell and would’ve broken into a thousand pieces if Obi-Wan hadn’t caught it at the last moment.

“What did I tell you?” Obi-Wan asked, ever the teacher.

“Just small objects for now”, Leia muttered. “But you also said size doesn’t matter.”

“It doesn’t matter once you learned not to be distracted”, Obi-Wan corrected her. “Besides I send you here to collect your father for dinner and not to show off.”

“But why do I have to learn to master the Force if I’m not allowed to use it?”

Bail hid a grin behind his hands.

„So that when you have to use it, you can”, Obi-Wan replied.

Leia crossed her arms over her chest. “When is that?”

“When your life or those of others are in danger for example. You’ll know when the time is right.”

“You’re always saying that!”

Bail decided to intervene and crouched down in front of her. “Leia, love, you know what we told you about the Empire. What it did to the Jedi. How they’re collecting all those who show Force-sensitivity and force them to serve the Emperor. That’s why you can’t use your powers. Because if the wrong people learn that you have them, they’ll take you away from us. They’ll probably take your father too. Do you understand that?”

Bail had been afraid that he would scare Leia but instead she looked determined. 

“Then I’ll train until I’m so strong that I can beat the Emperor.”

“But not too soon”, Bail said. “First we have dinner. Why don’t you run ahead and tell Breha that we ready to eat?”

Leia nodded and did as she was told. Bail straightened his legs and next to him Obi-Wan sighed. “Why is she always listening to you but never to me?”

“I’m just her father. You’re her father and her teacher. She has to rebel against you. Anakin always argued with you as well. Did you expect Leia to be different?”

“Maybe I had hoped your influence would make up for that”, Obi-Wan muttered.

Bail cast him a dubious glance. “We argue all the time.”

Obi-Wan chuckled and wrapped an arm around Bail’s waist. “Not all the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
